


A Good Friend

by GMustang94



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMustang94/pseuds/GMustang94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that she never considers him as a friend, but he is willing to wait until she changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A rework of my fic from 2014.

I know you are never expecting my company,  
But I will always be by your side,  
Because I know you well; you are a lonesome orphan.

I can feel the sorrow in you,  
But I will be glad to offer you a pair of listening ears,  
Because keeping everything in your heart will only discourage you…  
And your grief makes me uneasy.

You may be unwilling to talk to me,  
But worry not; I will be waiting until you change your mind,  
Because this is what a friend does.

You may consider me as a strange person,  
But I will simply smile at your thought,  
Because we are friends, even though you may not agree with me…  
For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Kimi ga Yume Mita Mirai, Boku ga Yume Mita Mirai (or The Future You Dreamed of, the Future I Dreamed of) of Digimon Adventure 02, which is Wormmon's theme song.


End file.
